Volatile
by wearenotgods
Summary: For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Fire is always an equal and opposite reaction for Bonnie.


**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, nor do I want to. **

**All mistakes are mine because I'm too sensitive to have a beta and too familiar with the story to catch all the typos.**

**This is for Alta who gave me the prompt: **_Tyler's still suffering from his werewolf anger or aggression mood swings just before a full moon, and Bonnie's magic is still erratic with her emotions like when she set the water on fire at the car wash. _

* * *

She's volatile.

He is too.

So it only makes sense that they'd come together the way they do.

Explaining to him that she's a witch does not go over well. It happens when he sees her and Stefan sitting at a table whispering to each other.

"What do you guys have going on?"

He's suspect enough that she can't brush it off, and she really wants to tell him he's not alone. That being part of the supernatural isn't something he has to face alone. She doesn't tell him what Stefan is but she can confess her own secrets.

At first he scoffs in her face, accusing her of insulting his intelligence.

"So you can be a werewolf but I can't be a witch?"

That's all it takes for him to believe.

* * *

She almost sets their chem lab on fire. Stefan was the one who got her through her first emotional outbreak as a witch, and unfortunately he does not take science with her.

For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

Fire is always an equal and opposite reaction for Bonnie.

She's visibly shaken when they have to evacuate the building and Tyler (who's the only one who sees what happened first hand), pulls her aside once they get on the school lawn. "I'm not complaining about getting out of class, but why'd you do that?"

Her eyes begin to water and she shoves her shaking hands deep down into her pockets. "I can't help it. I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't."

"Is that a…ya know… what you are _thing_?"

Even without saying it she understands what he's alluding to. Yes it's a witch thing; everything seems to be a witch thing nowadays. Her head nods even as she goes to wipe at her eyes.

No one would ever describe Tyler as considerate but he wraps his arm around her shoulder and tells her everything is going to be alright and it for some reason it helps. "It's not your fault, I mean it is…but it's not _really_ your fault."

His skills in comforting are lacking but he's sincere and that's what counts.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"I am to please, Bennett," he says with a waggle of his brows and she can't stop her eyes from rolling.

* * *

They're losing by fifteen points when the coach pulls Tyler out of the game for head-butting another player. This results in a water cooler being tossed and his helmet being thrown.

"Lockwood maybe warming the bench will give you enough time to cool off."

Bonnie's watches him kick up at the grass on the sidelines before disappearing behind the bleachers, a curse on his lips.

Elena and Caroline are gossiping about something that happened when the fire alarm went off, and Bonnies' been too busy watching the game, _watching Tyler_ to pay attention. "I'll be back guys," she says, standing and pulling down the hem of her cheerleading skirt.

"Where are you going?"

"I just have to use the bathroom."

That answer suffices, and Bonnie waits until they're not looking to dip behind the bleachers.

She finds him hunched over, hands on his knees, breathing loud enough that she can hear him over the sound of the band.

"Go away."

She approaches him slowly, like she would a dangerous animal (usually she's wise enough to not approach dangerous animals but this witch thing has her doing things she never wood) . She reaches out to touch his back and his golden eyes snap to hers. "I said go away."

"_Tyler._"

He's looking at her but it takes him a moment to really see her. "Bonnie…you're not safe…I'm not safe to be around right now. You need to leave"

And she believes him, but she doesn't move, doesn't take her hand away from his back.

"Let me take you home. My car's right there…" She motions to the Prius parked right outside of the gate. "If you're not safe to be around you definitely don't need to be around all these people, right?"

He takes too long to answer, and looks far off like he's forgotten she's there. His breathing is still labored and her hand begins to rub small circles in the tense muscles of his spine. He looks up then, acknowledging her presence and he allows her to drag him to her car.

* * *

"I can't go home."

"I'd take you to my place but my dad is home, and he'll have questions."

"I have a place."

He takes her to the cellar where he turns. It's dusty and damp but there's nothing he can damage. He's still angry, it coming off of him in waves. And she's a little bit afraid.

"You can leave now."

"And if I want to stay?"

She takes a seat on the step beside him outside of the gate.

* * *

"The full moon isn't for another two weeks. It shouldn't be this bad this soon."

"You're still adjusting. You're new at this. it's not your fault, I mean it is…but it's not _really_ your fault." He smiles at that but she finds herself smiling back.

His smile however is short lived. "I thought that finding out I was a werewolf would've made things easier…now I know why I get so mad, but I still don't know how to not get angry." Groaning, he holds his face in his hands and Bonnie's hand instinctively goes to rub his back. "It's like an out of body experience. It's almost like I see it happening beforehand and I try to calm myself down and it doesn't work. I just react…is it like that with you, with the witch thing?"

"Kinda. It's weird. It's like an out of body experience like you said, but then I don't see it happening at all. It just does and I'm this spectator watching it happen…and I know it's my fault and I know why it happens but I'm not a good enough witch to know how to stop it on my own. I'm afraid that I'll hurt somebody. I've been lucky so far,"

"But it's always in the back of your mind that the next time…"

"_**Yeah.**_"

He places his warm palm on her knee and squeezes.

"It'll get easier. It has to."

* * *

Bonnie gets chewed out for missing the end of the game and it's not forgotten. The next Friday when she's coming back from the locker room to get her jacket, she gets stopped by Tiki on her way out to the field.

"You've been really distracted as of late. If there's something going on with you and you need to take a break from the squad all you have to do is let me know…because if you just leave a game the way you did last week, you won't have to worry about coming back."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and continues walking, shrugging the thin windbreaker on. She's never gotten along with Tiki and she's not going to start now, it doesn't matter if she's captain now. A hand reaches out to grab the witch and she wills her emotions in check.

"Did you hear me Bonnie?"

Bonnie whips around so fast it makes her dizzy.

There's a trashcan behind the two of them, she doesn't know what it's filled with, probably concession stand food and cigarettes from the kids who sneak out to the field whenever the Stoner Pit is being watched carefully. Whatever is in it goes up in flames.

She knew it was going to happen this time, now it's focusing on putting it out, concentrating even though she can still hear the other girl talking. And she's sure she's almost got it when she sees a smirking Damon Salvatore standing on the top of the bleachers in his leather jacket which causes the flames to rise.

He makes her so angry and he knows it. Her eyes trail between Tiki and Damon and it's so hard to concentrate, so hard to control her emotions. Her dislike for Tiki will never amount to the disdain she has for him. It's a volatile combination. The vampire is still watching her, laughing at her dilemma and when she gets the bright idea to set him on fire, and no doubt she would despite all of the witnesses, he's gone.

"I heard you, and you don't have to touch me."

She'll deal with him later. It's destined that they'll run into each other again, and next time she'll be ready. Tiki is just an annoyance, one that can be easily avoided.

She runs off then, hoping somebody will catch the fire before it gets too out of hand, and she finds herself behind the bleachers again.

Bonnie wants to cry, wants to scream. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, that's never been her intention (unless it's Damon, and maybe a firm slap to Tiki), but this is getting out of hand. But now isn't the time to cry. She'll give herself a moment to regroup and she'll walk out with a smile on her face and pretend like this never happened. She has to.

_Except she doesn't. _

She stews in her anger.

Why is this happening to her?

It's not long before she greeted by the werewolf, their reunion due to Tyler having to sit out the rest of the game, _again._ She doesn't ask him what he did this time, doesn't think it matters, but she does notice that he's as surprised to see her as she is to see him.

His eyes are gold and there's a heated expression on his face when she finally looks at him, sees him. And she finds that energy brimming from him, is an exact mirror of her own.

It could be a supernatural thing, to be able to feel stuff the way she does now, the way he does, because there aren't any words exchanged, but he gets it.

She gets it.

Energy is neither created nor destroyed. It's exchanged.

They clumsily exchange it the best way they know how.

They kiss.

* * *

He's inside of her before she can convince herself this is a horrible idea. She had time to convince herself on the drive over after he'd grabbed her ass, before she'd wrapped her legs around his waist. She had time to convince herself when he was taking off her clothes. She even had time in between him shoving a skilled hand between her legs and asking her if she sure this was okay. She had time now if she really thought about it.

But she doesn't.

She just sighs when he slides into her, his own voice an echo of hers. This isn't her first time but she's aware of the small amount of discomfort. Her hand stills his hip as she adjusts and when he's looking at her again, asking her she nods slightly. The heat they shared before making it to his room has simmered, a little. She's still so angry, but there's promise of a release and that's what she's focused on.

Tyler keeps saying her name in her ear in tune with the snap of his hips, his breath tickling the skin there. His movements steadily become more purposeful. His thrust harder, deeper and her hips lift to accommodate him. There's aggression in his actions now, like he's suddenly remembered what sparked this joining in the first place, like he's finally letting go and she follows his lead.

Her legs drop from his waist so she her feet can find purchase on the mattress. He's trying hard to be mindful of her, his strokes haphazard, slowing and speeding up at a ridiculous pace, but once she's able to get some leverage it's as if that in addition to her moans are affirmation enough.

She thinks that Caroline in all her vulgarity would call this fucking.

And maybe it is.

Because he's stroking into her like a needle running up a long seam, fast and precise and it's so _good_ and she's not just lying there like the other times she's done this. She's fucking him back. Then she was nervous and anxious and unaware of her body's potential, but now Tyler's cursing in her ear, encouraging her, and she feels like an old pro. She's running off of pure lust and adrenaline and most importantly anger and it's giving her a confidence she's never had. She wants to scratch him and bite him and claim him, possess him and she knows he would let her.

He gets it.

So her nails dig in a little deeper to his back. Her voice gets a little louder, more demanding. She lets him know how good it feels, how good he's making her feel.

It's so good.

So, so good.

They're so into it, his eyes on hers, the bed rocking with them and she's so close to coming, _so close_, and he swivels his hips just like so, resulting in a crack of a vase sitting on his dresser.

False alarm.

They stop for a second, just enough for her to stutter out an apology, "I'll buy you a new one," she says, before he drops his head and laughs into her neck.

It's obviously not that big of a deal.

She feels _something_ building in the pit of her stomach, this time she's a little more confident it'll result in an orgasm, and it feels like hanging off the edge of a cliff. It'll only take so much_, so little_ to push her over, to relieve the weird congested ache Tyler's simultaneously making worse and better with every slam of his hips into hers, and she's prepared. More prepared than she was to be a witch, more prepared than she is to deal with the consequences of her lineage.

"_Fuck_," she says, the word falling from her lips causes them both to pause. For a second she realizes how ridiculous she is, how ridiculous this is. Girls like Bonnie Bennett don't fuck boys like Tyler Lockwood; they definitely don't curse while doing it, and they surely don't enjoy every second of it. He laughs again, picking up his same pace. His hand finds its way back between her legs, and her mouth finds his. It's slack where it should be firm, where a kiss should be more than her panting against his lips, but with a expert flick of his wrist and turn of his hips, hers are rising off the bed and there's a small scream that's shushed by him kissing her hard.

There's no crackle of wood burning when this fire ignites. There's nobody around to get hurt. It's just the witch and the werewolf. However, there is a spark of electricity between them (actual not metaphorical) and it leaves her a shivering mass of limbs and slurred words—and Tyler's no better off. He makes a sound that's halfway between a growl and a grunt, his eyes golden, (Bonnie feels it right in her center), before he stops to tremble on top of her.

* * *

Tyler doesn't look like the pillow talk type, and he isn't. But he does move so that he can spoon himself behind her once they've both come down. She's no longer angry. She's got a little more in control of herself. She's a little embarrassed, mainly because she had no clue that sex could be this good, but there's also a small part of her that's weirded out about the whole situation.

But not enough to regret it.

He sighs into the back of her neck, his arms wrapping tighter around her.

"We should do that again…it was really good."

She yawns and snuggles back closer into him, "I aim to please."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
